(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synthesizing gas path rotor inlet temperature in a turbine and a system for performing same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Gas path Rotor Inlet Temperature (RIT) is a critical turbine durability parameter that limits the maximum power (thrust) output of aircraft gas turbine engines. For commercial jet engines, RIT limits thrust at takeoff. For conventional flight military engines, RIT limits thrust at multiple flight conditions including takeoff, combat and supersonic flight. For STOVL (Short Takeoff and Vertical Landing) flight military engines, RIT limits vertical thrust. Increasing RIT improves vehicle performance while potentially causing excessive turbine deterioration and shorter component life. Therefore, accurate knowledge of RIT enables a control system to set engine fuel flow to provide optimum thrust and durability.
What is therefore needed is a method for obtaining an accurate, real time assessment of gas path rotor inlet temperature of turbine engines in operation.